


Island Bliss

by coruscamine



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Gonkillu - Freeform, Gonkiru - Freeform, Killua and Gon have been friends since childhood and got together like...junior year, Killugon - Freeform, Kirugon - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, and smutty, i hope they aren't too OOC, kinda???, lmao killua totally has one okay, they have recently completed their senior year, this is pretty old, this is...really self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coruscamine/pseuds/coruscamine
Summary: As a graduation present and a way to get some much needed alone time, Killua Zoldyck invites his boyfriend—Gon Freecss—to the Zoldyck family's long unused private island for a romantic get-away.





	Island Bliss

Killua gasped as Gon's hands kneaded a particularly sore spot on his back.

 

“Mmmoh… Fuck, right there…” Killua mewled into the pillow, his muscles tensing and relaxing in the dark-haired teen’s grip. Gon bit his lip from the sounds that were leaving his half-naked boyfriend's mouth. His brown eyes traveled up and down the pale expanse of Killua's back, absorbing every mark, blemish, and scar he could find. He wanted to memorize it down to the very last detail.

 

“You are… Beautiful, Killua…” he whispered, even though they were the only two people on the Zoldyck’s private island. The white curtains danced on a cool summer breeze that blew through the open sliding doors a few feet to the left of the bed. The candles they had set up around the room flickered from the gust and the shell-shaped wind chimes tinkled. They both could still hear the rolling of the waves outside, and if they looked to the doors they could see the sand and the deep blue ocean reflecting the moon and every star in the sky like a rippling mirror.

 

“Mmm, Gon, you sweet talker…” Killua purred as he turned his head to lock those blue-lilac eyes on his own golden-brown. Gon could feel his pulse drumming faster in his chest at the sight of his boyfriend, head turned, his dark-lashed eyes peeking through his disheveled white bangs with a smirk playing on his lips.

 

How could he look so smug and so ruined at the same time?

 

“Me?” Was all Gon managed as he started rolling his knuckles into a knot beneath his shoulder blade.

 

“A-aaaahh,” Killua crooned, his hands fisting into the sheets with his back arching under Gon's ministrations.

 

“Sore? I didn't hurt you, did I?”

 

“Mmmm... Good hurt,” Killua mumbled, breathless. Killua was sure if this continued for too long he would dissolve into a spineless wreck with absolutely zero self-control.

 

“Good hurt…” Gon repeated, working his strong thumbs into the area, “You are so tense…”

 

Killua chuckled roughly into the pillow, his voice rugged and cracked from use. “Can you blame me? My life isn't exactly a cakewalk~” he hummed, his words holding absolutely no sadness despite the truth to his statement.

 

Gon half-smiled, dragging his short nails down the curves of the muscles lining Killua's back. He relished in the series of shudders he managed to elicit from the pale teen beneath him.

  

“You like that?”

 

“Sh-shut up, Gon…” Killua’s voice scraped out, his blue eyes screwing shut. It was like Gon’s hands were magic, finding all of his sore spots and knotted muscles with ease. There were even spots that he had no idea needed attention until Gon found them, working his warm thumbs and knuckles into his flesh with the utmost tenderness.

 

Killua’s head felt fuzzy. He could almost compare it to being intoxicated, except in this circumstance the alcohol was Gon. As Gon drove his fingers into a tender area between his shoulder blades, Killua couldn't fight the moan that escaped from his mouth. He knew his willpower was waning, especially when Gon leaned down suddenly to latch his hot mouth onto his unsuspecting neck.

 

The sound that was torn from Killua's throat sent electricity racing up and down Gon's spine. Gon swallowed, pulling away from the purpling mark on Killua's skin. Despite the wet mark he left, his mouth felt cotton dry. Killua's ears and neck were deep red and Gon could feel the silver-haired boy taking shuddering breaths beneath him.

 

Gon was weak. He always had been, especially in their more... _heated_ sessions. Ever since they started dating and consequently gotten physical, Gon was usually the one to get a _problem_ between his legs first. It was awkward when it first started happening between them, but eventually they realized that was going to be a natural reaction for two hormonal teenagers to have.

 

So, more often than not, their makeout sessions were accompanied by rough grinding or the occasional brave hand sliding beneath a waistband. They'd never gone farther than that, though. It was a subject they both had been hesitant to touch on, especially since Killua was too shy and Gon was too careful.

 

“Gon, I can feel your dick against my back,” Killua snickered softly, turning his head to look up at Gon with a playful twinkle in his ocean eyes. Killua, at times, enjoyed pointing out things bluntly to embarrass Gon in the way that he always seemed to embarrass him.

 

Gon blushed, scratching the back of his head as he glanced down at the prominent tent in his whale-print boxers. He'd never have willpower Killua had. “Sorry, Killua…”

 

Killua laughed, his voice soft and crackly and _wonderful._ “What are you apologizing for? I'm not complaining, just mentioning it.”

 

Killua shifted, which alerted Gon to sit up on his knees so Killua could roll over onto his back to look up at him. Gon's attention was immediately drawn to Killua's _own_ issue in his boxers as he settled back down.

 

“See?” Killua breathed, lifting a hand to trace along Gon's facial features, “I'm in the same boat as you, Gon.”

 

Well, maybe Gon wasn't the only weak one.

 

Gon smiled and leaned into Killua's touch, his oak colored eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of smooth, cool skin on his hot cheek.

 

“...Gon?”

 

“Mmm?”

 

Killua paused, looking contemplative. After mulling for a few moments, idly rubbing his thumb against Gon’s cheekbone, he smiled.

 

“I…” He trailed off, “...Want to give everything to you.”

 

Gon's eyes snapped open.

 

“Killua, do you mean—?”

 

Killua's face was deep pink, his hand leaving Gon's face to cover his own in an attempt to relieve some embarrassment.

 

“I-I mean, if—if you want to, of course…”

 

Gon's heart rate spiked. Killua wanted to—Killua wanted to—with _him_ —!

 

“I…” Was all Gon could manage at first.

 

Killua groaned in shame, “Oh, God, I knew it would be too much—”

 

“Wh— _no!_ Killua, of _course_ I want to! I just—um, we'll need some stuff…”

 

Killua sat up slightly startling Gon with his eagerness, “I a-already brought all of that, don't worry!”

 

Gon's wide eyes and creeping blush made Killua shrink back down into the pillows, “Agh—I mean—”

 

“...You planned this, didn't you, Killua?” Gon said at last, his voice dripping with amusement.

 

Killua's face got even darker, if it was possible,  _“S-shut up!!_ I've been prepared ever since Gotoh gave me that dumb pamphlet and told me to be safe!” Killua nearly shrieked.

 

“Wait—So all this time—?”

 

“God fucking dammit—”

 

_“KILL-UU-AAA~!”_

 

Killua yelped as Gon fell forward to start kissing him everywhere he could manage, a stupid (and cute) smile plastered to his sunny face. Killua relented, enjoying the brief shower of affection for a few moments longer before deciding it was time to push a little further.

 

“S-so, you, uh... Want to?”

 

“Of course!!” Gon exclaimed, pressing a series of kisses to Killua's jawline making Killua swat at him, “It has to be you!”

 

Killua gulped, his hands kneading the sheets after Gon's words settled into his mind.

  

“It… It has to be you, too, Gon…” Killua said quietly, “No one else…”

 

Gon's eyes shimmered with hundreds of emotions, but the clearest ones were happiness, excitement, and apprehension. A million questions raced through his mind.

 

_Are we really doing this? Is this happening?_

 

_Will he like it? Will I like it?_

 

_...Will I hurt him?_

 

Gon decided it was better not to think and to just go for it. Gon nodded to himself with new-found resolve, “Where is the stuff, Killua?”

 

Killua's world almost stopped spinning. Oh, God. This was happening. It took a moment for him to find his voice.

 

“A-ah, um, in the drawer, there…” Killua pointed to the bedside table beside them.

 

Gon nodded again, leaning across the bed to open the drawer. He found his own heart skipping a few beats as his eyes landed on a plastic bag from a pharmacy. Through the thin white plastic, he could make out a box and what looked like a bottle or tube. He carefully grabbed the bag, emptying the contents onto the sheets.

 

Condoms, lube.

 

Killua's eyes locked on the two objects and swallowed. The tension between the two was thick and both of them didn't want it to break in a negative way.

 

“Are you sure—?” They both asked at the same time. Even now, the two of them were flawlessly in sync.

 

Relief washed through both of them, the tension broken. Gon grabbed the condoms and started reading the back of the package for instructions.

 

“I—Um, I know how to put one on,” Killua said quietly.

 

Gon looked up, “You do?”

 

“Y-yeah, Gotoh’s pamphlet showed me… I could show you, or put it on you—if—if you want, of course…”

 

Gon bit his lip at the idea of those pale, spindly hands rolling a condom over his length. He felt dizzy, almost high off the idea. He must have looked like some kind of idiot or at least like someone who just had their brain fried like an egg, because Killua's face was worried again.

 

“...Gon?”

 

“Ah! Uh, yeah! Yeah—you can do it for me!”

 

Killua's face warped into one of unfathomable embarrassment and anxiety. He was nervous, though he and Gon had both… _Touched_ each other there before, Gon was usually the braver one who would jam his hand down Killua's shorts and go to town. Besides, Killua had never really got to _see_ it up close, and when he could see it they were always in some dimly lit closet or something.

 

 _‘Stay calm, Killua. You can do this. You are the one who wanted this, after all._ **_You_ ** _offered.’_

 

“O-okay, uh, hand me one, would you?”

 

Gon nodded, hastily tearing open the box, not even caring if he opened it on the wrong side. It was cute, he was clearly incredibly eager and it relaxed Killua immensely.

 

He _should_ get into this, after all.

 

“Here!” Gon chirped, holding out the red square of foil with a ring dented in the center. Gon's eyes were glittering with unparalleled excitement, and admittedly Killua was starting to feel excited too. He'd fantasized about this moment for longer than he could remember, he just hoped it would be as enjoyable as his teenage mind had made it out to be.

 

Killua took the square into his teeth, tearing it with ease. He also noted the way Gon's Adam's apple bobbed when he did so. Gon _had_ always had a thing for his teeth.

 

“Take these off,” he ordered, pointing a slender finger to the tent in Gon's boxers.

 

“Oh!” is all Gon said as he moved to the side to start to shimmy out of his boxers. Killua's heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest as Gon's shorts dropped and he got a look at the wall of raw muscle that was his back, and the tight ass he had admired on many an occasion when it was trapped in tight shorts.

 

And then Gon turned to face him.

 

 _‘Oh, God.’_ Killua thought, _‘It's way bigger than I had previously calculated.’_

 

Gon knew Killua was panicking by the way his hands clutched the sheets and the way his crystal irises locked firmly on his lower half. Gon was a shameless person, but having Killua's wide eyes honed in on him like a laser beam was making him feel a little self-conscious.

 

“So…” Gon began, “You sure you want to—”

 

“Come here.”

 

“H-huh?”

 

Killua's eyes were now steely and his gaze was set firmly on his face.

 

   _“Come here.”_

 

Gon wasn't about to argue. He crawled onto the bed back to his spot beside Killua, not sure exactly how to sit without looking awkward in his nude form. He settled with crossing his legs and leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

 

Killua sat up, rubber still in hand, as he leaned closer.

 

“Gon…” His voice held a certain lilt to it that made Gon's palms sweaty.

 

“Killua?” Gon replied carefully, the hooded glance that Killua was giving his crotch only succeeding in sending more blood to the offending area. It was starting to get uncomfortable with how it ached to be touched, but he wasn't going to rush Killua into anything.

 

Turns out he didn't have to endure it for long.

 

“Here,” Killua murmured, reaching those delicate digits towards Gon's rod, condom pinched between two of his fingers. Gon couldn't mask the tiny earthquake Killua's touch caused the moment they made contact. His hands were so _soft_ and so _smooth_ and so _perfect._

 

Killua's lips curled into an all too familiar cat-like smirk as his sharp eyes caught the tremor that shook Gon's body.

 

Gon had _liked_ that.

 

Good.

 

He carefully took the condom in his fingers and slid it over Gon's head just like he'd practiced in the past.

 

 _‘Pinch the tip, roll it on slowly. It should be easy.’_ Killua's inner mantra echoed.

 

Just as he started to slide the rubber sleeve down, Gon hissed. Alarm rang throughout Killua's body, his gaze immediately lifting to search Gon's face for pain.

 

“Shit, did I hurt you?” Killua asked, his lungs hurting from breaths he hadn't realized he wasn't taking.

 

Gon waved his hands in a panicked fashion, “No, _no!_ Of course not—it—it just felt…” Gon swallowed. “Good. It felt really, really good.”

 

Relief washed through Killua, but not before his face was ripped scarlet by Gon's confession. He bit his lip (something Gon _definitely_ noticed) and tucked a lock of his ivory hair behind his ear, “Good, just let me know if I hurt you…”

 

“Okay,” Gon nodded.

 

Killua's dexterous fingers started moving again, sliding the form-fitting glove over Gon's length. Once he reached the base, he made sure to give him a nice _squeeze_ which earned him a cracked groan. His lips twitched with a triumphant simper.

 

He pulled away to admire his work, his own cock twitching in the confines of his boxers at the sight of his bronzed boyfriend on display.

 

God, Gon was gorgeous. He took a moment to thank whatever deities there were for giving this man to him.

 

“Okay, you are all set,” Killua finished, putting his hands on his hips.

 

Gon lifted his gaze, his normally honey-brown eyes now a deep, dark, almost black color. Killua knew that look, he knew that look all too well and _damn_ did it get his blood pumping.

 

“Killua,” Gon growled, his voice low and rumbling.

 

Killua trembled against his will, “A-ah, yeah?”

 

“Can we start now?”

 

Killua's toes curled from anticipation. Gon was ready, that much he could tell.

 

“Mmm, yeah, of course, just let me—”

 

Suddenly, Killua was aware he was on his back. A pair of ebony eyes moved into view and were boring down at him. Strong, calloused hands were at his wrists.

 

_...Shit._

 

“Gon, I still need to—A-AHH!” Killua gargled when Gon abruptly bit into the junction where his neck and shoulder met. Gon's mouth was like fire, licking every inch of his skin until it was burning raw. He could hardly bring himself to open his eyes which he only just realized he had clamped shut.

 

 _“Killua…”_ Gon snarled into his flesh, sending goosebumps exploding to every inch of his skin. His voice was like thunder—maybe more like lightning—in the way it reverberated through his body. Killua thought he was going to die, his boxers felt too tight, too hot, too trapping—

 

“G-Gon, I—oh, I need to take off my boxers, they are—fuck—killing me—!” Killua gasped, his back arching as Gon's free hand suddenly dragged against his nipple.

 

“Mmm…” Gon purred throatily, “Okay…”

 

Killua's breath hitched as Gon's hands danced down his ribs, his stomach, then—

 

Fuck.

 

Gon yanked down Killua's boxers freeing his aching member, causing the white-haired teen to see stars. His blood roared in his ears, instinctively raising his hips to allow Gon to pull down the trapping fabric until they slid off past his ankles and onto the floor.

 

He hardly had the brain function to actually be sheepish at this point, all he wanted was to feel Gon, his touch, his nails, his cock inside—

 

“Killua,”

 

Killua snapped from his reverie.

 

“H-hah?”

 

Gon's coal black eyes were locked on his face, making Killua's heart catch in his throat. Gon's eyes were beautiful, ten times more beautiful than his own boring gray-blue. Gon's eyes could hold thousands of colors and emotions, his own were cold just like his father's.

 

“I'm going to touch you now.”

 

Killua gulped.

 

“Why even say t-that? Just go for it, I'm all yours, you moron.”

 

Gon's lips quirked into a mischievous smile, “You sure?”

 

Killua's face scrunched up, “Duh, of course! I wouldn't have let you do this if I wasn't—”

 

_Pop!_

 

Killua's mouth shut with a _click_.

 

He knew the sound was from the lube bottle cap being opened, and his blood felt like ice and fire all at the same time. Gon was already starting to coat his fingers in the slimy solution and Killua could swear he could feel the room spinning.

 

He'd never tried anything _down there_ before, so he definitely had absolutely no idea how this would feel. Some people said it hurt like hell, others said it felt good, and some said it would hurt and _then_ feel good. He gulped as Gon started to lower his hand and moved his other hand to spread his legs. Killua slowly complied, his eyes locked on Gon's descending hand.

 

“You know what to do, r-right?” Killua managed.

 

Gon glanced up, “Yeah, I did some research of my own in case we ever got around to this.”

 

Killua flushed slightly, “Y-yeah? Really?”

 

“Mmhm,” he said gently, “so if it hurts, let me know, okay?”

 

Killua nodded and jumped when he felt Gon's warm, wet finger touch his entrance.

 

Okay. That's a little weird.

 

Gon started to rub carefully, circling around the tight ring of muscle. Killua just stared at the canopy above the bed, trying his best to relax. He tensed when Gon started to push his pointer finger inside.

 

“Relax,” Gon spoke softly, soothingly.

 

“I'm trying,” Killua retorted, trying his best to calm his racing heart. His toes curled as it pushed inside, sliding its way in until it was buried to the knuckle.

 

Okay. That's not so bad. Weird, but not bad.

 

“How is that? Are you okay?”

 

Killua opened his mouth to speak but was surprised when he couldn't manage much of any sound. He was suddenly very aware of the reality that _Gon's finger_ was in _his ass._ He could feel his body heating up from the unfamiliar sensation, and although he wouldn't mark down the feeling as pleasurable quite yet, it was the idea alone that got him reeling.

 

“Killua?” Gon asked again, sounding slightly more concerned.

 

“I-I'm fine— _fuck_ , Gon, I'm fine—just—just keep going, okay?” Killua stammered out, his voice quaking.

 

Gon suddenly felt a sort of satisfaction seeing Killua nearly in shambles, fighting to find the correct words. He knew this side of Killua from when their sessions got particularly intense. This Killua was teetering on the edge of complete submission, and if Gon managed to push juuuuust right, he'd have a handful of Zoldyck putty in his bed.

 

Gon curled his lips into a sinister smile as he started to slowly move his finger in and out of Killua, taking a moment to relish in the expression on the moonlight-haired teen's face.

 

Killua's eyes widened before slamming shut, his face scrunched up from the intensity of the new feelings. His fingers dug into the sheets and his chest expanded with shallow breaths, it being clear that he was still trying to hold some semblance of control.

 

“Is that okay?” Gon asked, mainly just to hear Killua struggle to respond. What he got instead was even more rewarding.

 

“A-ahhh, Gon…” Killua hissed, his words heavy and filling Gon's ears like thick, smothering honey. He could still hear the sweet aftermath of Killua’s voice knocking around in his brain when he spoke again.

 

“G-Gooonnn, hurry up a-already!” Killua complained, “I can take another!”

 

Gon couldn't stop the way that Killua's heated words shot straight down to his groin, making him throb with need. The way Killua said his name was absolute, delicious torture. Still, he had to make sure.

 

“How does it feel?”

 

Killua's eyes opened just a crack to glare at him, “I-it feels fine! A little weird— _hhhn_ , but in a good way—stop asking dumb questions!” Killua snapped.

 

Gon wasn't going to deny Killua of what he wanted.

 

It took more effort than the first, but he managed to slide a second finger inside. Killua’s breath hitched and he tossed his head back, biting his wrist to keep himself from making any embarrassing noises. Gon took note of this, but decided to leave it for now.

 

Two of Gon's thick fingers definitely sent some burning pain shooting up and down Killua's legs, but at the same time it was strangely satisfying being stretched just because he knew those digits belonged to Gon. _Gon_ was doing this to him, and so long as that held true, he was sure he could handle anything. Gon started to scissor his fingers in order to prepare Killua a little faster, which earned him the sight of Killua’s hips arching upwards to meet his languid movements halfway.

 

Killua's entire body was dusted with a rosy color and the shimmering of tears glinted at the edges of his dark lashes. Gon couldn't help but wonder if it was from pain instead of pleasure. He didn't want him to dislike this, he wanted Killua to enjoy it! Even if Killua was bending into his touch, he knew that he would put on a brave face if he knew it was making Gon happy.

 

Gon suddenly remembered something from all of his research.

 

Gon carefully shifted his fingers, curling them upwards in an attempt to find the spot all of the books and articles had talked about.

 

‘ _The size of an almond, about a finger deep…’_ Gon recited in his head. He rubbed his fingers into Killua’s inner walls, causing Killua to make some soft groans that were still muffled by the pale wrist he held in his teeth. Gon craved to hear those sounds in their full, unrestrained glory and he hoped that if he could just make this work he'd be able to hear—

 

“FUCK!” Killua shouted suddenly, both of his hands flying to claw at the sheets in an iron hold. His back bent like a bridge and his hips thrashed, his lips pulled back into a snarl.

 

Found it.

 

Gon's heart began to race as he used his free hand to hold Killua's bucking hips down to prevent him from interfering. His fingers curled into that spot again, starting to lightly circle it over and over again.

 

“J-Jesus fucking—oh! OH! Right—Right there! Y-yes, good!” Killua cried, his blue eyes rolling back in his head as his hips fought with Gon's powerful grip.

 

This. This was the Killua he loved to see. Killua when he was raw, loud, and unashamed of speaking exactly what he was thinking. Killua when he melted into his control, ready and willing to submit to whatever Gon pleased.

 

“Do you like that, Killua?” Gon purred, loving the way his boyfriend twisted beneath him as he rocked his fingers into the sensitive bundle of nerves.

 

Killua's mouth hung slack for a few moments, drool shining at the corner of his lips. Briefly, Gon wondered if he had broken his best friend.

 

“S-shut—oh! J-just—just shut up, Gon!” Killua managed to snap out, though his tone was far from threatening. His voice was sloppy, messy, and dripping with arousal that screamed, _‘No, actually. Please do not shut up, don't you shut up at all.’_

 

Gon got the message.

 

“Ne, Killua, you are so warm inside,” Gon spoke in a low, rugged tone. Killua moaned in response, his eyelids fluttering in a daze.

 

“G-Gooohhnn…" Killua drawled, “D-don't...Don't you wanna stick something bigger in me~?” He teased, trying his best to have some kind of hold  on the situation. Besides, Killua _loved_ to mess with Gon.

 

Gon could feel his blood catching fire in his veins from the words that started to leave Killua's soft, parted lips. His body shook slightly from the desire burning out of control inside of him. His eyes swept over Killua's moonlight-bathed form, his blindingly alabaster skin picking up every color that struck it. Blues, whites, oranges and yellows painted his form like a canvas, the warm fiery colors flickering with the dancing of the candlelight.

 

Killua was an absolute vision, and Gon wanted to ruin it. He couldn't explain it, but ever since he'd started to desire his best friend he had an undeniable urge to marr every inch of that skin, tangle every lock of that hair, and to tear only the rarest of sounds from that throat.

 

And now his beloved partner had the audacity to _tease_ him.

 

Killua was currently relishing in the blank expression on Gon's face that he recognized from all the times he had teased him in the past, whether it be whispering things to him during Bisky's training sessions or lewd pictures sent late at night.

 

Gon's brain usually took a few moments to start back up again after Killua hit a soft spot, so he decided to roll with it.

 

“Ohh, Gon~” Killua sang, twirling a messy piece of his silver hair around his finger. “Why did you stop moving~? It felt so good~”

 

It was embarrassing talking like one of the girls from Milluki's “personal” video collection, but the way Gon's face hardened and his eyes became blank made it worth it. He knew all the buttons to press in order to rile up his boyfriend, and since there was no one else on the island to mock him for his provocative behavior, why should he hold back?

 

 _“_ C'mon, Gon~” Killua tempted, shifting his pelvis to try and angle Gon's motionless fingers to that spot again, _“_ I'm not too much for you, am I~?”

 

Suddenly, it was like Gon had woken up from a coma. His fingers curled up abruptly and dragged across that hypersensitive bump, causing Killua to positively _keen_ in response. Gon's hand latched onto Killua's left hipbone and dragged the more delicate male closer, shifting their positions so Killua's fair legs were hooked around Gon's tan waist.

 

The star-struck teen looked up at the raven, his royal blue eyes wide with surprise. Gon cast a shadow over him, Killua finding himself suddenly feeling very small beneath his broad-shouldered lover. Sharp, slanted eyes flashed downwards, absorbing the image of Gon's formidable length being wedged between his colorless thighs by powerful bronze hips.

 

Gon's face twisted into a cocky grin.

 

Killua gulped audibly.

 

He may have bitten off more than he could chew.

 

“I'd be more than happy to grant your wish, Killua…” Gon spoke smoothly, his voice calm despite the quivering of his body which revealed anticipation. Killua watched as Gon started to slather his cock in lube, the wet shine of the liquid making it shimmer in the dancing candlelight.

 

Killua's blood pounded in his ears. Gon had clearly been holding out on him, where did this monster come from?! He may be used to Gon's fingers, but this is an entirely different ballpark.

 

He his face must have betrayed him, because Gon's eyes momentarily lost their deep-rooted determination.

 

“Are you sure you are ready for this?” Gon asked for what Killua was sure was the twelfth time.

 

Killua stared at the thick rod positioned near his entrance, his voice failing him a few times before he managed to push out a rushed, “Y-yes.”

 

Gon didn't look entirely convinced, but he also didn't want Killua to get snappy with him and quit altogether if he kept asking questions.

 

So, Gon nodded and started to shift Killua's body so they would match up. Killua decided to focus his eyes on the Zoldyck family photo to the side of the bed, feeling some rebellious satisfaction at the idea that he was about to have sex with his “commoner” boyfriend in what was his parents bed.

 

Though, staring at Illumi’s face for too long did send shivers racing through his body (and not the good kind) so he turned his eyes back to Gon's focused face.

 

Gon pressed his head to Killua's entrance carefully, his excitement skyrocketing when Killua let out a cute, almost squeaking sound. Gon wanted to ask him if he was okay, if he was uncomfortable, but Killua must have seen straight through him due to the glare he suddenly flashed in his direction.

 

Gon's throat felt dry as he started to cautiously push himself into Killua, his eyes locked on Killua's face for any signs of pain or discomfort.

 

Killua bit the inside of his cheek in an attempt to keep himself silent as he felt himself being penetrated. For something so large, it slid in fairly easily (thank God for lube) and the articles he had read turned out to be half right.

 

It hurt. It definitely did, it burned all the way to Killua's core and he knew just from the feeling that he was going to be sore later. But, it also was thrilling beyond anything he'd experienced before. It was strange wanting _more_ of something that was causing you pain, but he did. He wanted it all. He wanted to feel Gon as deep as he could go, and he wanted any pain that might come with it.

 

“K-Killua, you are so tight and hot… Like a furnace or something…” Gon drooled, the sensation of having Killua wrapped around the most sensitive part of his body being absolutely amazing.

 

“Mmmhhhhh…” was the only sound Killua could manage, his head tilting back as he tried to process the incredible pressure and heat that came with the insertion.

 

Gon looked like he just remembered something, abruptly stalling the progression of his dick into Killua's depths, “Killua, are you oka—”

 

 _“YES_ I'm _fine!_ J-just peachy, fucking p-perfect!”

 

“But are you sure—”

 

Killua abruptly latched his hand onto the silver “K” necklace hanging around his boyfriend’s neck, yanking him down so they were face to face.

 

“I _swear_ to _God,_ if you ask me if I'm okay one more time I'm going to smack you.”

 

Gon's eyes were wide with surprise as he absorbed Killua's words, but a few moments later he nodded obediently.

 

“Good,” Killua let go of the chain, falling back onto the mattress, “now get to work, dummy.”

 

Gon licked his lips, taking Killua's heated demands as a sign he was enjoying it. That alone was enough to make Gon push deeper, his mind becoming more clouded as he sheathed himself farther inside.

 

Killua suddenly felt Gon's intruding cock brush against that incredibly sensitive spot and found it impossible to hold back anymore. A sob-like moan crawled its way out of his throat and his deep powder blue eyes slammed shut, his hands reaching up abruptly to dig sharp nails into tan skin.

 

Gon groaned as Killua's long nails dragged red streaks into his flesh. He held the white-haired teen tightly in his grasp, his fingertips leaving light bruises in the smooth hills that Killua's hip bones created. Gon clutched the young man as he abruptly forced his cock in to the hilt, unable to wait any longer.

 

Killua cried out loudly, his voice ringing in Gon's ears like an angel’s hymn.

 

But that's what Killua was, right? An angel bound to earth, squirming in his bed?

 

Gon's brain, which was high off of endorphins, definitely thought so.

 

Killua, on the other hand, thought he was burning alive. He thought for sure he was bathing in the fires of Hell, lust and a hunger for _more_ crawling beneath his skin like some kind of itching sickness. He was experiencing feelings he never thought he would, or _could._ Books, articles, and videos didn't come close to how it felt to have Gon, hot and throbbing, inside of him.

 

Pain was merely a flea on his back compared to the unparalleled satisfaction it brought him.

 

Through all the agony and ecstasy shooting through his body, Killua managed to sit up slightly to glance to the south where he and Gon were now joined. His eyes were soon glued to the spot as he absorbed the sight of Gon's pelvis flush with his own, only the slightest bit of his base still exposed.

 

 _‘G-Gon… He's … Inside me...’_ Killua’s brain struggled for coherent thought as his eyes followed the lines of Gon's drool-inducing planes of muscle upwards, locking eyes with the olive-skinned teen.

 

Gon's chest was heaving as though he had just come down from strenuous exercise, his spiky, forest black hair sticking in every direction. His eyes still held that flat, animalistic darkness to them that made Killua feel almost like a plump, tasty looking rabbit in front of a gluttonous beast. The insatiable hunger that swirled in those inky pools only made the snowy teen realize that perhaps this was the start of an addiction, one that Gon surely would not break easily.

 

 _“Killua,”_ Gon spoke, his voice gruff and low, as though that tone was reserved for Killua's ears alone.

 

Killua's half-lidded gaze flickered to the bewitching lips that spoke his name, almost like an irresistible pull.

 

“Y-yeah, Gon?” Killua's voice seemed to whisper in reply without his consent or control.

 

“How does it feel? Can I move yet?” Gon prodded, his impatience clear but his unrelenting care for Killua's well-being seemed to overpower all other urges.

 

Killua squirmed on the sheets, testing out the feeling of movement with Gon's length shoved (what felt like) ten feet inside of him. The following sensation was like a twisted fever, burning him alive and yet spawning an unquenchable thirst deep within his core.

 

A thirst for more.

 

A thirst for _Gon._

 

Gon's face was tense as Killua moved. He wanted nothing more than to start this new, thrilling adventure with his best friend, but he would wait as long as his partner needed. When Killua's hooded eyes lifted to match his own once more, he knew he was ready.

 

“Start slow,” was all the permission Gon needed, his hips instantly responding to the saccharine sound of the young Zoldyck's voice.

 

He eased out, and back in. Killua's face shifted to an expression that Gon wanted to tattoo on his brain so he would never forget it. Eyes firmly shut, mouth parted, milky locks swirled like a disheveled web framing his face, pearly skin flushed with vibrant hues and marks.

 

And of course, the way his body readily accepted his advancing girth was a pretty nice sight, too.

 

As they found rhythm, Killua could feel Gon's eyes raking over him like he was some kind of jewel or rare artifact in a museum, trying to commit every inch of his form to memory. It was strange; for once he didn't feel embarrassed to have someone paying such undivided attention to him. Instead, he felt an unmistakable sense of pride; pride from the fact that he could hold the interest of this man that so many others had desired. He felt proud that he could take him to the hilt, that they fit together seamlessly. He felt proud he could see a side of Gon that no one else had seen.

 

It was this pride that drove him forward.

 

Gon let out a small rumble of delight as Killua's nails dragged up the nape of his neck, those slices of swirling ocean that were his boyfriend's eyes piercing through his hazy thoughts like a beam of light.

 

“That's—Mmm, that's so good, Gon…” Killua moaned, his lithe legs tightening around Gon's middle, pulling the two of them closer.

 

Gon's gut knotted up with what he was sure were chains of hot magma spoken into existence by Killua's wicked lips, cursing him to walk the line between humanity and depravity.

 

“Y-you—” Gon gasped, “—feel _amazing,_ K-Killua—so—so amazing!”

 

Killua's lips curled into a smug smile, his cheeks deepening in color slightly, “O-oh, yeah? Not nearly as a—ahh—mazing as _you_ f-feel~”

 

Gon's jaw clenched and Killua felt his grip bear down on his thighs, dragging lewd sighs out of the silver-haired teen from the sharp digging of Gon's nails into ghostly flesh.

 

“I—Killua, I'm going to move faster now,” Gon barely managed through gritted teeth. He wasn't asking this time, he was informing.

 

Killua writhed in his grasp, loving the feral aura radiating from his rich amber body. He knew Gon well enough to know he was starting to lose it, and Killua's inner tease really wanted to push him past the point of no return.

 

 _“_ Mmmmh, shit—I don't know if I can take it, I already feel s-so f-full…” Killua faux-complained, giving Gon his best pouty expression.

 

Gon's eyebrows shot up, picking up on Killua's teasing tone. He knew Killua was messing with him, trying to drag the animal out of him. He knew he shouldn't cave into his spoiled, bratty behavior, but, then again, he never was very good at holding back when he wanted something.

 

And he wanted Killua more than anything.

 

With no warning, Gon slammed himself into Killua, tearing a cry from the younger teen's throat. Gon's onslaught was overwhelming, the bed frame squealing in agony beneath the raw power of the ebony-haired teen’s thrusts.

 

Killua felt like he'd been electrocuted, all of his verbal function halted besides the mindless babbling that was forced out of his hanging mouth.

 

“F-u-uh-uh-uh-ck-k!” Killua stuttered out, his voice broken with each merciless buck of Gon's hips. All he could hope to do was dig his fine nails into Gon's taut back and try to hold on for the ride.

 

“Killu-AH!” Gon roared, his deep, rich voice like thunder in the quiet of the beach house. Killua's back curved off the mattress as Gon's invading arousal hit the sweet spot inside of him, causing him to see stars.

 

Killua was in heaven, Valhalla, cloud nine—just insert another word for paradise here.

 

“G-o-oh-ohn—right there—”

 

Gon angled his next thrust.

 

“YES!” Killua crowed and Gon swore he had never heard a more beautiful sound. Killua's body was getting sleek with sweat, and each bead of the salty secretion was catching the light to shine like hundreds of tiny stars embedded in creamy skin.

 

Gon wished he had the power to slow down time so he could lick each glimmering droplet off of Killua's superheated flesh. He craved to know what every inch of his skin tasted like; would he be salty? Would he be sweet? Tangy, even?

 

Though he didn't have time to explore every dip and curve of Killua's body at the given moment, he was determined to enjoy what he could.

 

Killua was too caught up in the need to feed his own avaricious appetite to notice Gon's descending face before it was too late. Gon latched his hot mouth onto his neck, running his teeth along the tendon to meet with the hard line of Killua's jaw. Killua almost sobbed as Gon bit down, sucking a mark into delicate flesh, never once ceasing his assault on Killua's lower half.

 

Killua's flavor was perfect, everything Gon could have possibly imagined. He knew the ivory teen's flavor from previous sessions, but he tasted different in this moment. It was more earthy, heady, and almost sweet.

 

Gon loved it.

 

“Killua, you are delicious…” Gon breathed against hot skin, voice dripping with want.

 

Killua didn't know why, but hearing that Gon approved of some part of him made his erection twitch against his stomach.

 

 _‘Do I have some kind of praise kink?’_ Killua vaguely wondered.

 

Gon placed a steady hand under Killua's knee, using this new hold to drive his cock deeper inside. Killua wailed beneath him, clawing more red streaks up and down Gon's back.

 

“D-do you like that? Do you like it when I fuck you, Killua?” Gon growled with bared teeth into the junction where Killua's neck and jaw met.

 

Killua's eyes snapped open at the unfamiliar sound of Gon actually _swearing,_ his blood feeling like napalm as his whole body was struck by (probably) the deepest blush of his life.

 

Gon. Swearing. Dirty talking. Screwing _him._

 

Killua actually had the mind to slap a hand over his mouth before he said anything he might regret as a high-pitched whimper pressed into his palm.

 

Gon immediately saw how his boyfriend turned from a healthy pink to a deep tomato red and he couldn't fight the grin that spread across his face.

 

“Killua, did you _like_ that?” Gon sneered.

 

Killua's eyes narrowed into slits, “Gon Freecss, if you slow those hips down I'm going to tear your eyebrows off!” He hissed.

 

Gon wasn't threatened in the slightest, but he kept up his rhythm regardless. Besides, the faces and sounds he could pull out of Killua were far too delectable to give up.

 

As Gon continued to rut into Killua, he did his best to try and angle his cock upwards to put as much pressure and movement against Killua's sweet spot as possible. Killua's voice was rising in pitch and it was absolute music to Gon's ears. Gon wanted Killua to make every sound he possibly could, he wanted to hear Killua _scream._

 

“You l-look so good like this, Killua…” Gon breathed, his voice husky and cracked.

 

Killua’s eyebrows twitched, almost managing to give Gon a questioning look as his mouth hung in a nearly permanent gape. Killua looked overwhelmed—drunk, even—and totally subdued. He couldn't speak, the only sounds he was making were the constant stuttering moans that were worked out of him with every thrust.

 

 _“_ Y-you look like you were made for this—mmh, made to be under _me_ …” Gon praised. Killua’s eyes widened and his mouth shut so fast that Gon couldn't help but worry that he might bite his tongue off.

 

Killua’s blush deepened once more, his hand attempting to reach up and cover his mouth again in a desperate measure to keep his sounds under wraps. Gon was faster, though.

 

Killua found his wrists pinned firmly above his head with one of Gon's free hands, his hand large enough to hold both of his wrists together with ease.

 

“G—Gon—” Killua begged, his submissive expression burning Gon's insides ‘til they felt molten. “I-it's—embarrassing—” he gasped, “—p-please— _ooh,_ fuck…”

 

Gon didn't realize how badly he was drooling until it was dribbling down his chin.

 

Scalding, flushed skin, hair so white it matched the bed sheets, hooded, hungry eyes. Gon hadn't even realized he'd temporarily moved away from his neck to stare. Killua was gorgeous, perfect, incredible—

 

Killua was _sexy._

 

“I've wanted to do this for s-so _long_ ,” Gon babbled, his train of conscious thought having derailed long ago. He brought his face close to Killua's neck once more to pepper kisses wherever he could.

 

Killua's eyes widened at his admission, his mouth opening and closing as if he wanted to respond, but all that came out were wordless, helpless cries as Gon’s rock hard arousal churned his depths.

 

“R-remember when we made out in Mito-san’s kitchen? When we were s-supp—oh-sed to be baking?” Gon continued, not for one second slowing his pace.

 

Killua's eyelids fluttered as he registered Gon's words, “Mmmmmmmmhhhh _… Yeahhhh...”_ he moaned out.

 

Gon wasn't sure if he was saying, _'_ _Yeah, I remember,'_ or if he was just expressing his approval for the brutal fucking he was receiving.

 

Killua watched as Gon's eyes closed for a moment, as if lost in the memory. He looked totally satisfied with himself; smug, even. Killua could feel his blood simmering, a deep-set lust threatening to boil over. As he looked up at the sun-baked teen, Killua had the dazed, brainless thought of, ' _I want to shut him up.'_

 

“G-God, Killua, I wanted to bend you over that counter and— _ahh_ — _!”_ Gon was cut off by the sudden sensation of Killua fisting his nimble fingers into his dark hair and _pulling._

 

When had he let go of his wrists?!

 

Gon let out a choked sound as his head was forced backwards and away from the crook of Killua's neck, his hips stuttering slightly as he absorbed the situation.

 

What he didn't expect was Killua lunging for his newly exposed throat like a damn animal.

 

He felt the heat of Killua’s breath before he felt the sharpness of his teeth, the wetness of his mouth, and the pressure of his tongue. Killua's free hand raked claws up his spine, sending sparks shooting throughout his entire body.

 

“Killu— _ahhh…_ ” Gon gasped.

 

Killua bit down, relishing in the taut resistance of Gon’s flesh against his teeth as he started to drag them up the raven-haired boy's thick neck tendon. Although his movements mimicked Gon's previous administrations, Killua was slow and deliberate, making sure to leave a nice, raised, red line where his teeth had been.

 

Gon’s brain felt like it had been put in a blender then poured back into his head. He could hardly think, not with Killua stopping to suck at the spot just below his earlobe.

 

 _“Gon,”_ Killua snarled directly into the skin he was mouthing just seconds before. Gon could feel his lips and teeth moving against his throat with every word. His voice was _so close_ , having a certain salaciousness and grit that made Gon’s hips spasm haphazardly, _“fuck me—_ **_Harder_ ** _.”_

 

_Silence._

 

Something snapped, Killua could tell the moment he watched the hairs on Gon's arms raise. The powerful, muscular hips that had once been destroying his lower half suddenly ground to a shaky stop. Killua pulled away from Gon's neck to lay back on the sheets, his glazed storm-blue eyes locking with his boyfriend’s charcoal black ones. The look Gon gave him confirmed it, Killua had basically dug his own grave.

 

With a smirk and a playful bite of his lip, Killua Zoldyck accepted his fate.

 

It all happened so fast, Killua's brain lagged behind, unable to keep up.

 

First, he registered that Gon pulled out. _That_ caused a him to make a very loud, one hundred percent involuntary whine in complaint. He'd gotten so used to being full of _Gon_ that being empty felt absolutely—well, _empty._ He felt like he'd lost a piece of himself, even for just a moment.

 

Second, Gon flipped him onto his stomach, which was almost too much. His unbearably hard erection was sandwiched between his stomach and the sheets, which only made him hyper-aware of how much it ached to be touched.

 

Third, he felt a strong pair of calloused hands grabbing his hips firmly, hoisting them into the air so he was (quite shakily) on his knees. Killua was amazed he managed to hold any kind of pose at all, his legs felt like jelly. It felt like he'd run five miles and he had only been laying there! He didn't realize sex could be so strenuous.

 

Fourth, Gon was inside him again. _Oh,_ Gon was _inside him again._ He recalled earlier, how he had thought to himself that this might become an addiction for Gon. He had no idea how quickly he'd grown attached to that irreplaceable sensation, the sensation of being one with Gon.

 

Fifth—well, Killua was absolutely fucked.

 

_Literally._

 

Gon was moving again, using the new angle to reach places inside Killua that he couldn't before. The downward tilt made it so every relentless slam of the older teen's hips insured a hit to Killua’s prostate.

 

One thing he loved about Gon? He always gave Killua what he asked for, and didn't hold back.

 

“J-J-Jesus f-fucking C-Christ—” Killua panted out, his hands grappling with the sheets just to find something to ground him to this plane of existence.

 

Killua's spine curved in delight as Gon slid a strong hand up along the starlight-haired boy’s back, his dull nails leaving slightly raised scarlet streaks through his pale flesh.

 

Killua gasped as Gon returned the favor from earlier, fisting his strong fingers into Killua’s moon-bleached locks and _pulling._ The somewhat uncomfortable position of his neck allowed him to see Gon arched above him, the muscles of his front tensing as he buried his shaft inside over and over and over again.

 

Killua had always enjoyed having his hair pulled, but this was different.

 

This. This was—

 

 _“Oh, God—”_ Killua melted, the feeling of his hair being tugged in tandem with those heavy, bold hits to his core was too much.

 

Gon chuckled darkly behind him, out of breath.

 

“Try again, Killua.”

 

“H-hah—?” Killua barely managed to gasp out before another series of cries were wrenched from his throat by Gon.

 

“One letter off,” Gon chided, tutting softly as he pushed a hand down on the middle of Killua’s back, forcing him down slightly and gaining leverage for another onslaught.

 

Killua’s brain was on vacation, he didn't have the mental capacity to handle Gon's fucking riddles.

 

“Wh-what are you fucking on about?!” Killua snapped, his voice not holding any bite, just some exasperation.

 

“You said my name wrong,” he said simply, with an amazing display of composure.

 

Killua tugged at the sheets, burying his face into the mattress with a frustrated cry. Gon wasn't making any sense, he hadn't even said Gon's name had he? If he did he certainly didn't say it wrong—

 

“Oh, God~” Gon repeated in his best singsong voice.

 

A pause.

 

_Ohhhh._

 

Killua smirked slightly despite himself, “Y-you are a Grade A idiot, Gon…”

 

Gon twisted the fist that was in Killua's hair, his hips starting to slam hard enough that Killua's already jelly limbs started to quiver and shake.

 

 _“F-fuck—”_ he rasped, getting the message. “G-Gon…” He whimpered, loving how Gon seemed to shudder at the sound of his name.

 

 _“Killua,”_ Gon growled in response, his voice making the Zoldyck’s name sound like a lion’s roar rumbling from deep within his chest.

 

“Oh, fuck, say that again—”

 

 _“_ **_Killua_ ** _—!”_

 

Killua shivered and suddenly clenched, squeezing Gon tightly causing Gon to choke mid-moan. Gon felt dizzy, he felt hot, he felt like—

 

“Killua,” he barely managed to breathe, “I'm—I'm getting—Oh, fuck—”

 

Killua could feel all the hair raise on his neck hearing Gon swearing and coming undone. Gon's thrusts were becoming messy, desperate. Killua was becoming delirious on pleasure, knowing that both of them were nearing the end.

 

Idly, Killua's eyes drifted to the family photo on the bedside table. Suddenly, Killua had an idea.

 

“G-Gon, w-wait—”

 

Gon wasn't listening. His free hand was now gripping Killua’s left hip again and was using it to pull Killua backwards onto his dick.

 

Killua almost let him continue, because holy _shit_ did it feel good, but he had to do this.

 

“Gon, s-stop!” He hissed in an amazing show of willpower.

 

Gon’s hips came to a screeching halt, his foggy eyes suddenly brightening slightly as if he was just woken up.

 

“H-huh? What's wrong, Killua? Did I hurt you? Are you oka—”

 

Killua was not going to waste any time, not when they both were this close.

 

“Take off the condom,” he panted, sweat running down the side of his face. He glanced back at Gon with overcast eyes.

 

He'd never seen Gon turn so red.

 

“W—Wh— _Killua?!”_

 

Killua would normally be mortified, he was sure. This was not something he'd normally have the guts to say, but he was horny and spiteful and a gleefully terrible son.

 

“Let's make a mess~” Killua purred, turning his head to flash Gon a mischievous grin.

 

Gon looked absolutely aghast, totally blown away. His mouth kept opening and closing, floundering helplessly.

 

Killua snickered internally, _‘Gon.exe has stopped working.’_

 

“Listen, Gon,” he spoke, trying to make himself as clear as possible, “this used to be my parents room, this used to be my parents bed.”

 

Killua could literally watch Gon have the classic light bulb moment.

 

“Ohhhh…” He gaped, “Killua, that's so—”

 

“Bad?”

 

“I was going to say genius.”

 

Killua’s grin widened.

 

“Well? Hurry up then, before I grow a beard or something.”

 

Thankfully, Gon was quick when he had to be. He slid out as swiftly as he could (Killua tried not to miss him too badly) and removed the lube-slicked condom, which he threw in the trashcan nearby.

 

Being the most wonderful boyfriend on the planet, Gon reapplied lube to his now bare cock to make things easy on reentry. How sweet.

 

“I'm clean,” Gon said, as if that was something Killua didn't already know.

 

“Uh, duh? That's why I'm letting you do this in the first place.”

 

“Just making sure!” He said firmly. Killua sighed inwardly, secretly grateful that Gon was raised so well.

 

When Gon reentered, Killua thought he was going to die.

 

He hadn't expected it to feel so… Different? The rubber had smoothed out his natural texture, and actually masked a lot of the heat and throbbing that radiated from his cock.

 

 _“Nnnnhh,”_ Killua groaned in spite of himself.

 

Good _GOD_ did that feel amazing. It was like one thousand percent more _Gon._

 

“W-wow, Killua, you feel—”

 

“Mmmh, I know, you too…” He muttered into his folded arms, his face a whole new shade of red. With all the colors Gon could make him turn, he was starting to think they should name a color after him.

 

 _‘Killua Red?’_ he thought inwardly. _‘Nah, that's dumb.’_

 

Gon started to move slowly at first, just to get used to Killua's superheated walls.

 

“K-Killua…” Gon clearly was having trouble with his words, “D-did you… Did you want me to cum inside or out?”

 

Killua nearly drew blood he bit his wrist so hard. That just… Wasn't legal. Gon shouldn't be allowed to say that.

 

Killua took a few seconds to answer, the feeling of Gon moving inside him plus the aftershock of Gon's question left him a little brain dead.

 

“...In,” Killua eventually responded, his face on fire, “It… It won't be as messy, but—”

 

“I'm glad,” Gon sighed in delight as he started to pick up the pace, “it'll be like all of my wet dreams!”

 

Killua actually _shrieked._

 

 _“GON!?_ H-how do you even—When did you—!?” Killua struggled to get his thoughts in the open, “How can you say something so _embarrassing?!”_

 

Gon laughed, “It's not embarrassing— _mmh,_ if it's you, Killua.”

 

Killua was at a loss for words.

 

“...I love you,” he muttered into his arms at last, unable to think of anything else to say.

 

“I love you too, Killua.”

 

Gon grabbed his narrow hips, pulling Killua so he was flush with his pelvis. Killua let out a soft, _“ooh”_ from the feeling of Gon bottoming out inside of him.

 

Then Gon started to _really_ move.

 

He moved relentlessly, hungrily—like an animal starved. The sound of their hips colliding and the bed creaking beneath them filled the air, their moans and cries starting to blend together in harmony. The movement of Gon’s pelvis was powerful enough it made the bed frame sway, causing it to bump into the nightstand to send the Zoldyck family photo crashing to the floor.

 

Killua smirked impishly at the sight, Gon didn't seem to notice.

 

Killua could feel his own climax building, his hands fisting into the blankets in a feeble attempt to hold on.

 

“Killu—oh, ahh—” Gon fumbled, his hips starting that uneven rhythm like before.

 

Killua decided he wanted to make Gon cum first.

 

“Ohh, Gon—Gon, please—” he moaned as close to a porn star as he could, “Y-yes, right there—f-fuck me, don't stop!”

 

Gon was growling throatily behind him, his breathing sounding more like a beast’s than a human’s.

 

Killua hadn't really expected his plan to backfire, but acting like this—moaning like some idiot with Gon bearing down on him—was kind of hot? Embarrassing, but definitely hot.

 

Still, he thought he could outlast Gon.

 

...That is, until Gon reached around and grabbed hold of his untouched dick and started to stroke.

 

Now he really _was_ moaning like a porn star.

 

“G-Gon—wait—I'm—oh, _oh_ — _OH!”_

 

Gon swiped his calloused thumb over his head in tandem with his moving hips.

 

“Kill-oo-ahh~” Gon sang, bending to run his tongue along the dipping path that was Killua's spine.

 

 _“Y—you, you fucking—”_ Killua spat, his voice quavering with annoyance and arousal, _“—you fucking_ **_animal_ ** _—!”_

 

Gon’s face split into a smile, “Me~?”

 

This wasn't fair, Killua was supposed to be the one in control. Instead, he was pathetically reduced to a half-witted idiot that couldn't even talk right.

 

 _“Y-yes,_ you!” Killua yelled, “Humping me like a damn dog—”

 

Gon was on point.

 

“What, are you going to tell me I'm a bad boy, Killua~?”

 

Killua’s back snapped with a jolt of his spine, writhing in reaction to Gon’s lightning quick response. His brain couldn't handle the information, so his body moved to try and process it.

 

Suddenly, Gon's warm hand was at his cheek, turning his face to look at him with his wide, wild  sapphire eyes. Gon's eyes were tender, but dark.

 

He leaned in, Killua's eyes closing instinctively as Gon smashed their lips together, teeth clacking and tongues clashing. Killua couldn't help it, he felt like warm wax in a candlemaker's hands, being shaped and bent to whatever form Gon wanted. Killua's mind was only focused on the feeling of Gon’s mouth, his strong hand stroking him, and the rhythmic pounding of his hips.

 

When Gon pulled away, Killua could barely open his eyes again in his daze. His eyes lazily locked with Gon's, their parted, panting mouths only connected by a single strand of mixed saliva.

 

If Killua had a lick of gray matter left to say it, he probably would have laughed and mentioned how cliché it was.

 

Gon was way ahead of him, though.

 

 _“Good boy,”_ Gon hummed, his voice sending electricity jolting up Killua's spine.

 

Killua couldn't believe it—why did he like it when Gon praised him so much?! He nearly came just from that!

 

Before Killua could respond, Gon was moving away, sliding his fingers back into Killua's hair to push his face down into the sheets roughly.

 

Killua hated how he loved it.

 

Gon’s pelvis wasn't slowing down, but his thrusts were more messy and shaky. Killua's hips were sore, he knew they were bruised from Gon’s vice grip, but he didn't care. It was just another wonderful addition to what they were doing.

 

 _“Ne, Killua,”_ Gon drawled, his voice slurred, _“_ you are pretty well trained, aren't you? You s-sure— _mhh,_ you aren't the dog here?”

 

Killua’s body felt like it was set on fucking fire. He groaned a gravelly response into the mattress, his words lost in translation.

 

Gon pouted slightly, yanking Killua’s head up by his hair so he could speak properly.

 

 _“What_ did you say?” Gon prodded, his voice firm yet curious.

 

Killua screwed his eyes shut as he finally relented.

 

“I— _ahh—_ I s-said,” he gasped, his sharp gaze flicking to his right to look out of the corner of his eye at Gon, “y-you'd better get me a collar, then.”

 

Gon’s eyes widened into disks with his eyebrows furrowed, making him look dangerous. He pushed Killua back down, starting to stroke Killua like the house had started to burn down and he needed to finish this before they got caught in the flames.

 

Killua was at his breaking point. He couldn't handle it anymore, it was too much.

 

So much for outlasting Gon.

 

He bit into the sheets in a feeble attempt to muffle his very loud, very satisfying orgasm. Gon rumbled like a pleased predator that just caught a meal. He hardly noticed, though. His brain was fried.

 

Gon pulled his now sticky hand away from Killua's  shaft. He grabbed both of Killua's hip bones in his hands, starting to thrust faster, chasing his own release.

 

Killua might have been mad about Gon putting his gooey, jizz covered hand on his hip if he wasn't in paradise right now. He let Gon continue rutting for about 30 seconds more before suddenly, Gon's fingernails were digging into his skin and he started shaking.

 

 _“K-KilluAH—!”_ Gon shouted, his voice loud enough to rattle Killua's bones.

 

Killua felt heat blooming inside him and it felt _right._ Excess cum oozed around the edges of Gon’s cock, dribbling down Killua's pale inner thigh.

 

Was it kind of gross? Yeah.

 

Was he okay with it? One hundred and ten percent.

 

Gon heaved on top of him for a few moments, spent. Killua couldn't care less that he was now collapsed in a wet puddle of his own secretions or that his sweaty boyfriend was flopped on top of him, squishing him down even more.

 

He smiled sleepily as Gon started to lazily plant kisses along his muscular back, running his lips along the curves and dips—from his smooth spine to his powerful shoulder blades.

 

“Mmlofoou…” Gon murmured into his skin, tickling him slightly.

 

Killua chuckled, glancing over his shoulder slightly, “Hmm?”

 

“I love you…” He said more clearly, planting a kiss on the nape of Killua's damp neck.

 

Killua sighed and grinned, “You are such a sap…”

 

“What? I do…”

 

“And I love you too…”

 

They laid like that for a while, exhausted, sweaty, and reeking of what had just transpired. Gon continued to map out the expanse of Killua's back with his mouth, happy to take his time to appreciate every inch of his beautiful boyfriend.   
  
Killua smiled.   
  
Briefly, he thought of a time before he knew Gon, before he knew how to be happy. He thought of all those early childhood years spent slowly falling for his best friend. He remembered the heartache of finding out that he was gay, that he was different.   
  
He remembered the pining, the loneliness, and the desperation to accept that it was likely that Gon would never and _could_ never return his feelings. But, it seemed no matter how he rationalized it in his head, he couldn’t lose hope. Gon’s light was like a web, tangling him up in inescapable threads.   
  
The worst part? He couldn’t bring himself to mind. Every time Gon smiled, every time he laughed—Killua was pulled in. Even now, as he basked in the afterglow of his first time with his first friend, his first crush, his first boyfriend—he could feel himself falling. He didn’t think it was possible for someone like him, a Zoldyck, to love this much. Or to be loved, for that matter.   
  
He wanted to stay like this forever; tangled legs, messy kisses, and the rhythm of Gon’s heart thudding gently against his back.

 

Eventually though, the fuzzy high of sex started to fade, and Killua needed to shower.

 

“Okay big guy, time to get up.”

 

Gon whined, clearly not having any desire to move.

 

Killua rolled his eyes and started to shift underneath him, “Yeah, well, you're not the one laying in a cold puddle of cum and sweat.”

 

Gon took a second bury his face in Killua's hair. He inhaled deeply as if he was memorizing his scent. Killua could feel a kiss being planted on the top of his head.

 

“Mmmokay…”

 

Killua laughed, “You know, you need a shower too. You could always…”

 

Gon started to perk up.

 

“...Join me.” Killua finished, knowing Gon had longed to shower with him again for years.

 

Gon was up in a heartbeat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading one of the first nsfw fics I've ever written!! It's dated now, and maybe a bit out of character, but I still had fun writing it!


End file.
